runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lanclot455
Welcome! funny Ive seen yourr= new Empire of Villile page.It's funny but I really do like it.. Sorry if its offensive. Didnt feel liek typing up a new neutral history, so i just copy and pasted something. Lanclot455 (talk) 06:48, June 22, 2013 (UTC) haha no its fine I like your perspective, its good/alot of tht stuff I didnt remember like I forgot namagem introduced us and that we teamed up against inferno at one point. EmirFasu (talk) 06:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Your request for an allaince is approved, and i need you to know that we do control the bulk of world 3 and the ones listed on the page. If you can, get on Rs. i need to talk. Lanclot455 (talk) 06:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I do not care about your territories my friend.They are yours only.Soon I will return to my hometown..btu yet and still I do not know what is waiting for me there. EmirFasu (talk) 07:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Btw, since your done with god roleplay, whats your clans new name going to be? And whats it going to be about? etc. Lanclot455 (talk) 07:07, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Well first I have to see if they will accept me again.I caused pain to the city.It's like a ghost town now.. EmirFasu (talk) 07:20, June 22, 2013 (UTC) War I was recruiting in Varrock when I overheard conversation between a gang member and a guy named "Scissoar". Basically, Scissoar said he's gonna take over varrock, presumably with his clan. This was on World 3 meaning he's threatening you and Akatsuki as well as our gang. I don't know anything about his clan at all except that Their clan cape Main colour is Black and Secondary Colour is red. Probably Zamorakian. Good Luck. — Lord Nexius (talk) 08:00, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Name: Arch Angelx Clan: Saradomin Brigade Arch Angelx was a clan leader, used to have a good clan but he left for some reason. Later, he joined us but was kicked out the next day because he was starting shit with me in the clan chat for no reason. He wants revenge. Asher711 informed me that he's looking to take varrock. He has a new clan, all they can do now is threaten us but I'm worried that they might grow. This is gonna be harder without Akatsuki. — Lord Nexius (talk) 03:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Please return to RS, Lance, if not now then at least sometime in the future. Please come back, I promise things will be different. Promise. — Lord Nexius (talk) 07:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Clan: Republic of Villile Hi there. I've been editing through the clan pages of the wiki and found your edit to the as above page. As you are not the original author I cannot delete it from just your request. Are you able to give more information as to the status of the clan? I have since reverted it to the edit before. Feel free to reply here, Thanks 06:39, September 23, 2013 (UTC) It's also come to my attention you have done the same thing to Clan:Brotherhood of Unity. I have since reverted it back to the way it was. What's the status of the clan / as page creator would you like it deleted? 07:35, September 23, 2013 (UTC) hey!!!!! hey lanclot do me a huge favor quit hurrassing lollie!!!!!!!!!!Soulbell (talk) 05:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Userpages Howdy! I reverted your edit on User:LordAkatsuki per this policy. If you need to contact LordAkatsuki please leave a message on their talk page, here. Thanks! 11:17, October 20, 2014 (UTC)